The Power Of Music
by MLissagirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Celine Dion. One word huh? !SEVERE WARNING You might need to visit the dentist after reading this! Also, this is Slash!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter (sadly) and I don't own anything related to Celine Dion either! I would be very, very rich if I did.

A/N: This is what I come up with when driving in the same car as my dad! Funny how some stories just hop into your head. I hope you like the story!

I, Draco Malfoy, just recently discovered a great singer; Celine Dion. She and her amazing voice, were the reason why my life changed. It all started when my friend Blaise Zabini, brought one of her cd's to me. He encouraged me to listen to it and I'm forever grateful to him that he made me listen. Just 4 lines were the beginning of many life altering experiences:

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now..find the light_

Those last little lines of a beautiful song, with their emotion behind it, made me go to Dumbledore's office and pledge myself to the light.

_So many times  
In so many ways  
I didn't know just where to go  
You gave me a sign  
And opened my eyes  
That's the reason why I know_

_That you are different  
You're still here  
I guess you figured me out right there  
Now I believe that we can make it through_

After hearing that, I tried to approach Harry, my enemy of 6 years, my secret crush of 2. Of course, it wasn't as easy as it seemed, with his 'bodyguards' surrounding him. Weasley and Granger were constantly directing Harry out of my way. Eventually, Harry seemed to sense I wanted to talk to him so he made something up and finally we met up in the Room of Requirement.

We spend hours in that Room, talking everything out. We finally made our peace with each other and with a handshake we sealed a truce. Not even a month later, the truce was shattered, making place for something bigger, better and more intimate; we became lovers, a dream come true.

_If walls could talk  
ohhh...They would say I want you more  
They would say  
Hey... ever felt like this before?  
That you'll always be the one for me_

_Two people making memories  
Just too good to tell  
These arms are never empty  
When we're lying where we fell_

_We're painting pictures  
Making magic  
Taking chances  
Making love_

We certainly made love a lot. It wasn't sex and it definitely wasn't something as crude as fucking. Harry and I made love; sweet, gentle and unhurried. At that point in my life, it felt like nothing could go wrong and that we would love each other always. How wrong I could be.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

That night, 5 months after we've gotten together, I begged every God there was, to just return Harry safe home to me. He walked out on me after a Big Fight about coming out to our friends and wasn't heard from for the last 2 weeks. I was getting really worried and I cried myself to sleep every night, remembering him and whishing he was here, instead of a cold spot in our bed.

_I was waiting for so long,  
for a miracle to come.  
Everyone told me to be strong,  
Hold on and don't shed a tear.  
Through the darkness and good times,  
I knew I'd make it through.  
And the world thought I had it all,  
But I was waiting for you._

_Hush, now, I see a light in the sky.  
Oh, it's almost blinding me,  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears,  
Let it feel my soul and drown my fears,  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

He came back! In the middle of the night, there he was; looking quilty and overall, a mess. He spend the next 15 minutes on his knees, begging me to forgive him for being such a prat. How could I not forgive him? I led him over to the bed and snuggled in his arms, not having said a word to him yet. That next morning, we found that actions speak louder then words.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you love me_

The next week, after he returned to me, he finally plucked up the courage to tell his friends about us. Of course, Weasley spluttered a bit but they were surprisingly accepting of our relationship. It really meant the world to Harry.

Then, when I couldn't be more happier, he got on one knee, cleared his throat and started singing;

_I'll paint a sun to warm your heart  
Swearing that we'll never ever part  
Thats the colour of my love_

_I'll draw the years all passing by  
So much to learn so much to try_

_And with this ring our lives will start  
Swearing that we'll never part  
I offer what you cannot buy  
Devoted love until we die_

"Draco Malfoy, love of my life, will you marry me?" Harry asked when he was done singing. I had tears in my eyes and couldn't say anything. So I smiled and nodded that; yes I would marry him! He smiled back, slipped a ring on my finger, picked me up and swirled me around, laughing happilly.

And that was how Celine Dion brought me to my Harry.

**THE END.**


End file.
